


Number One Rule: Never Drink From JJ's Cup. Second Rule: Always Exit Out Of Skype.

by TaymeeLove



Series: Otayuri Olympics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Enhancement Drugs, Olympics, Scandal, Skype Sex, Viktor spelled with a 'k'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Otabek and Yuri just wanted to party with the rest of the skaters from the Olympics, they weren't of drinking age yet so they drank from JJ's cup thinking nothing of it.... They should have known better.





	Number One Rule: Never Drink From JJ's Cup. Second Rule: Always Exit Out Of Skype.

**Author's Note:**

> Scandal OR Olympic Village

Neither Yuri or Otabek thought that they'd end up on the front page of every gossip magazine. Especially not after the night they'd had. 

After the free skate when everyone was free to hang out without having to worry about their next program they went out to the bar. Yuri, even though still too young to drink, went with them. He'd snuck drinks out of JJ's cup, he watched as Otabek did the same, him being too young to legally drink too, only he was just a little over a few months shy of being 19. 

A few hours later both Yuri and Otabek called it a night to go back to their rooms in the Olympic Village. It was there they figured out JJ didn't just have normal alcohol in his drinks. They were on Skype when Yuri started noticing his body was reacting to Otabek in a way it hadn't before. He shrugged it off as just being his teenage hormones mixing with the alcohol. While Otabek was the one who first thought about it. 

_"What was in your drink?"_ Otabek texted JJ, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer he got back.  
_"Uhm. Vodka?"  
"What else?"_

"Otabek, stop looking at your phone." Yuri's voice called over the speakers on his tablet from where it sat propped up on his desk. They'd been on Skype since they got back to their room. Done with drinking and partying for the night, but not with wanting to talk to each other. 

_"Platinum. Rhino."_ Came the text back. Otabek stared at his phone confused.  
_"What is that?"  
"Male enhancement... like Viagra, but vitamins... Why?"_

"Fuck." Otabek said out loud. Yuri had never heard Otabek curse so openly before. Something stirred in his stomach when he heard it. Inside his pants something stirred too. A whine left his mouth as he moved his tablet to be propped up against his boner, he wouldn't tell Otabek. Not yet. Not when his best friend was still looking so confused at his phone. 

"What's going on?" Yuri questioned. 

"Well," Otabek drew out the word trying to pick his next in a way that Yuri would understand them. He'd heard about male enhancement pills, but he was sure that Yuri hadn't. "Have you heard of Viagra?" 

"Yes." 

"JJ's drink had something like that in it. I- Uhm- I saw you drinking his drink too. I- Uh- thought you should know." 

"Is that why I have a boner?" 

Otabek's heart stopped, his mind still moving a thousand miles. The word coming from his precious Yuri's mouth was too much to handle. The portion of the pill he'd swallowed came back to him in full force that he was glad his desk hid his lower body. 

"Yuri," He breathed quietly. "You can't say things like that." 

At this point Yuri had enough of not touching his boner. He turned the camera around to show his boner sticking up in his pants. His hand inched towards it. Otabek couldn't stop the way his hand flew to his tablet to push the record button and record the rest of their video chat. 

"Beka," Yuri whined freeing himself from his pants and put it in his hands. "Tell me what to do." 

Otabek's heart kicked up to full speed as he spoke his commands to his best friend. He watched with rapt attention as Yuri followed everything. His friends normal sharp tongue deadened by the need to get off. He walked Yuri through every step, every move of his hand was by Otabek's choice. The way Yuri turned his wrist at the top. The way Yuri's thumb was instructed to rub over the tip after every third stroke. He spoke Yuri through like it was his own hand doing it. Meanwhile, Otabek gripped his own dick under the desk and slowly stroked, to preoccupied with getting Yuri off to care of himself. 

After what felt like hours Yuri finally threw his head back and spilled over his hand. A low moan ripped its way through his throat. With a shaking dirty hand he turned the camera back to his face to lick off the spunk on his hand for Otabek to see. It was then Otabek moved his chair back to show Yuri what he'd done to him. Otabek closed his eyes and bit his lip as he moved his hand faster and gripped tighter around himself, before finally throwing his head back in a silent cry and spilling over his hand. 

"Damn, I wish I was there to lick that up." Yuri spoke watching as the last few drops spilled from Otabek. 

"You're only a few rooms down..." Otabek reminded Yuri. The younger man wasted no time pulling his pants back up and running down the hall to knock on Otabek's door. 

Unfortunately for both men, neither had turned off their Skype leaving it open and recording while Otabek's tablet faced his bed for the second round of events that night. Yuri's roommate came back to the room slightly drunk and heard the sounds from the tablet on Yuri's bed. He was still upset about losing to Yuri and didn't think twice about sending the video to a friend from his local newspaper. The next morning Otabek woke up first, his phone ringing out of control for the last five minutes. He blindly reached for it. 

"What," he yelled into the receiver angry at the early wake up call. 

"You fucking idiots!" JJ's annoying voice rang through the phone giving Otabek an immediate headache. "Open up your door!" 

Otabek woke Yuri up and they threw on some sweats. The pill in still in their system begging them to take time first to have another go, but the insistent pounding on the door stopped them. Once Otabek's door was opened JJ, Yuuri, and Viktor came rushing in. Viktor and Yuuri running up to Yuri to check on him first to make sure he was okay, ever the loving fathers. While JJ started to explain to Otabek what was going on. 

"The video is everywhere!" JJ yelled to Otabek from where he'd ran into the in suite bathroom to get Otabek and Yuri some water. "How stupid can you be!" He finished his sentence pushing the cups of water into Otabek and Yuri's hands. "Drink, that stuff will give you a headache if you don't have enough water and right now, you're going to need your energy to focus on how to fix this clusterfuck." 

Yuri found out how his roommate had leaked the video causing the scandal that could have easily been stopped had he remembered to exit out of Skype before leaving the room. He was rightfully upset, but Viktor stopped him from doing anything to his roommate until they got the situation at hand handled. 

Yakov was called in when Phichit got to the room to figure out a plan. It was decided that Otabek and Yuri would have a press conference later that day to deny the video was of them. The film itself was thankfully just a cut of when Otabek and Yuri were having sex and neither of their faces were seen in it. The only way it was 'known' to be them was the names called out and the voices saying them. 

Thankfully the press bought the flimsy cover story. Though, even now, a year later, the video still makes the rounds on Yuri's Angels pages with different 'proof' each time of it actually being "Otayuri" as they'd dubbed the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at finishing stories on time.... as well as summaries and titles. I hope you guys still liked this short little story though.
> 
> Also thank you to [Eclair/Tuples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples) for helping me with my writing and Angel for being my cheerleader to push me to write these stories.


End file.
